Commander Gree
The Clone Wars Revenge of the Sith |Accessories =Blaster Helmet Electrobinoculars |Variations =See Clone Trooper Phase I Phase II |Years =2012–2014, 2016, 2019 |Appearances =9491 Geonosian Cannon Star Wars Brickmaster: Battle for the Stolen Crystals 75043 AT-AP 75151 Clone Turbo Tank }} Commander Gree is a Star Wars-themed minifigure released in 2012, as well as in 2013 where the same design was used again, and in 2014 where the new Phase II design is used. Description This minifigure has white legs with a black hip joint. The upper part of the front of the legs are printed dark green, with black printing used for detailing and for representing the knee armour plates. The torso piece is white, with black hands and features the standard The Clone Wars Clone Trooper black and dark grey printing pattern, but with some extra details. On the front, a strip of dark green printing is present from the top of the chest plates in the center, which widens and covers nearly the whole width of the torso just above the belt. A black bandolier with dark grey outlining is also printed on the torso, running from the right shoulder down to just above the belt on the left. Additional printing is also found on the back, with the bandolier continued, a small horizontal strip of green above the backplate, and a more significant dark green design between the backplate and thermal detonator. Gree's head is flesh-coloured, and features the standard The Clone Wars Clone Trooper face- black eyebrows, a black mouth with a serious expression, and white, black and brown eyes. Gree's white helmet features the standard black visor print, with additional dark green down the centre of the helmet and narrowing at the bottom, but leaving the helmet's crest white. One area to each side on the front of the helmet is also coloured in green. The minifigure comes with one other accessory- a black blaster. Background Commander Gree, also known by his number CC-1004, served side-by-side with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli during the Clone Wars. Once, Gree accompanied Unduli to Rodia, where he arrested Separatist Viceroy Nute Gunray, but Gree and his Jedi comrade lost Gunray when Asajj Ventress led a strike force against their command cruiser. Later in the Clone Wars, Gree joined Unduli, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Captain Rex during the Second Battle of Geonosis, in which Gree and Rex led their clone battalions against the Separatist battle droids and Geonosian warriors. The battle was won after the Republic destroyed the Separatist weapons factory. During the final year of the Clone Wars, Gree was transferred to Kashyyyk, where he served as Master Yoda's right-hand man during one of the major Clone Wars battles. As the battle began to turn in the favor of the Republic, Darth Sidious executed Order 66, commanding Gree and another clone trooper to assassinate Yoda. However, the small Jedi ignited his lightsaber and decapitated both Gree and his comrade, and he was able to escape. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Appearances * 9491 Geonosian Cannon * 75043 AT-AP * 75151 Clone Turbo Tank * 75234 AT-AP Walker * Star Wars Brickmaster: Battle for the Stolen Crystals Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure